


The Great Switcharoo

by Amrynth



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: AU August, Alternate Universe - Arranged Marriage, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:46:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25681519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amrynth/pseuds/Amrynth
Summary: There's an arranged marriage and Vax doesn't want anything to do with it.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 25





	The Great Switcharoo

**Author's Note:**

> Part of AU August, the prompt was "Arranged Marriage". I think I really enjoyed this AU and given energy would really like to come back after I get done with this challenge!

“I don’t want to marry someone I don’t know,” Vax declared from where he’d holed himself up into the space above the bookcases in the study. 

There wasn’t an immediate answer from Vex. She had pushed a chair to be right in front of Vax’s bookcase and curled with her feet up on the chair with her. Beneath the chair, Trinket was curled up in the smallest ball he could manage, pleased that Vex was happy he’d found Vax. 

“Well, then don’t marry him. We could run away,” she offered.

Above her, Vax snorted. “There’s nowhere to go but the woods and no thank you. I’d rather not get eaten by leeches.” 

“It was one time, darling. And they didn’t eat you, eat you. Just a little nibble to see if you were sweet.” 

There was another ungentlemanly snort from above her head. “We promised. And Syldor wants to secure the alliance with Whitestone. Why does it have to be the oldest child, it’s not as though this Percival guy is the eldest de Rolo.”

“He’s a fosterling being raised by, what did he say? That the Briarwoods are running Whitestone after that terrible accident with his parents? But he’s very rich, that’s the whole point of the alliance.” Vex shifted in her chair, extending her legs over the side of the chair. “I wouldn’t mind marrying someone for their money. Someday he’ll be Lord of Whitestone and that would make me a Lady.” 

“So why don’t you marry him, if you love him so much.” Vax grumbled.

“Love him? I don’t even know him, he’s probably some stuck up ponce. I love his money,” she clarified. 

There was a quiet moment from Vax before he spilled out from where he’d been hiding quite suddenly. “No. Stubby. That’s brilliant and it solves everything.”

“What does? You marrying him for his money? I thought I had just been explaining that at length,” she said, rolling her eyes. 

“No. I bet this little lordlet won’t know Vax from Vex and once the vows are done he’s stuck with you,” Vax explained. His voice had pitched low as he talked, not wanting to let his words carry beyond where he was leaning over the back of Vex’s chair. 

Vex made a face. “But isn’t he expecting a man?”

“He didn’t ask for anyone, Syldor offered me like bait in a trap. I’m the eldest so that’s that according to him. But he’ll never notice if we trade places on the wedding day.” It was impossible for Vax to keep the bitterness out of his voice as he said this. Vex couldn’t even refute it, their father didn’t seem to know which twin he was talking to most of the time. 

“I am much better looking than you.” 

Vax didn’t argue with her but not just because he needed Vex in a good mood to agree to this plan. “Marry the money. And, if he’s a total bastard, then we arrange an accident and you become The Lady of Whitestone and you have all the money. At that point you don’t have to give up anything for any man.” 

At this suggestion Vex laughed softly and Vax knew he had won her over. 

“Alright big brother. I’ll marry this Percival von- what is his name? Percival Freddie something von something de Rolo. And someday I’ll be Vex’ahlia, Lady of Whitestone,” Vex said, already spinning how she could make this her plan instead of Vax’s. “I hope he’s not disappointed when I’m not a boy.”

“No one could be disappointed with you, Vex. If he is, he’s a fool and will deserve what we give him. But if he’s not a fool, he’ll realize he’s marrying the better twin,” he said. 

“You’re just trying to butter me up so I won't back out on the wedding day.”

Vax grinned. “Of course I am.”

“But you’re not wrong.”


End file.
